The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing of baskets utilized for playing the Jai Alai game.
Methods of manufacturing of baskets used for the Jai Alai game are known in the art. The baskets produced by known methods are very expensive since they are totally made by hand; the materials which are usually used for producing of the baskets are also made by hand.
Baskets used only for playing the game of Jai Alai are basically formed of a wooden ring, ribs and wickers. The wickers are utilized for stringing and covering the ring and the ribs. Wood usually used for manufacturing of the ribs is different from that used for the rings. It has been found disadvantageous that the baskets are made of materials of a very limited duration. In practice, after the baskets have been used they must be restored and restrung with maximum diligence. Such restringing of a basket is very expensive since it has to be made by hand and by highly qualified craftsmen.
On the other hand, the players of Jai Alai game found out that it is impossible in practice to find at least two baskets which are exactly the same since these baskets were produced manually. Therefore, the curvature of arch of different baskets varies in all cases so that a player using a new basket experiences difficulties in playing.
Still another disadvantage of the known baskets is that the baskets made of wood are extremely sensitive to humidity which causes their warping. When the same basket is used in a dry or humid environment it warps differently. This makes the use of the basket by a player very cumbersome.
Until now it has been practically impossible to use baskets of materials other than wood since it is rather difficult to obtain the same characteristics as those of wood for example, the same degree of elasticity or any other properties.